


Scooby Doo and the Miraculous

by Numbuh_7



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Ladybug and Chat Noir call in reinforcements, Scooby Doo 50th anniversary, unmasking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numbuh_7/pseuds/Numbuh_7
Summary: Mystery Incorporated take a trip all the way to Paris to solve a mystery on behalf of some Superheroes: the identity of the supervillan Hawkmoth, who’s been terrorizing Paris with his Akumas.  Will a little  help from Scooby Doo finally defeat Hawkmoth?In honor of the 50th anniversary of Scooby Doo.





	Scooby Doo and the Miraculous

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of the 50th anniversary of Scooby Doo I have written a small miraculous Ladybug/Scooby Doo crossover Drabble. Or at least it was meant to be small, but then this happened.

Marinette finds out about Mystery Incorporated, probably through Alya, and wonders if they could help defeat Hawkmoth. She tells Chat about them, and together they contact Mystery Inc asking that they come to Paris and help them take down Hawkmoth. 

Mystery Inc visits Paris in response and Ladybug and Chat Noir explain the situation to them. The gang helps during a few Akuma attacks. Shaggy and Scooby eat everything in the Dupain-Cheng bakery at least once. Alya fan girls over the famous sleuths, and Mystery Inc investigates Hawkmoth. 

Eventually they set a trap to lure Hawkmoth out, Fred getting akumatized into Mystery Excorporated, a trap themed Akuma who tricks Hawkmoth into thinking that he has captured Ladybug and Chat Noir, when in reality it’s Daphne and Shaggy in cosplay (with Rena Rouge making it look like the real thing). Hawkmoth shows up to gloat and remove their miraculous himself, springing the trap. 

The miraculous heroes were all lying-in-wait for an ambush, and promptly attacked Hawkmoth, who was unprepared for such a fight and loses. They catch Hawkmoth and remove his miraculous (Fred tries to pull the mask off, Ladybug has to inform him that it doesn’t work that way and they’ll have to remove the brooch to see who he really is.) 

And for everyone to see, (someone having grabbed Nadia Chamack and her camera guy) mystery inc unmasks Hawkmoth. Velma ends up with the honors, grabbing the moth brooch and pulling it off, saying as she does: “And Hawkmoth is really... Gabriel Agrest?!” Chat faints, Ladybug gasps, Rena And Carapace are both angry, but not surprised. Queen Bee shouts “Ridiculous! Utterly Ridiculous! You don’t have time for your own son, but you do have time to terrorize Paris!” 

Velma puts two and two together, and deduces some of Hawkmoth’s secrets. “That’s it, Gabriel Agrest is an eccentric reclusive! What better excuse could a supervillain use to cover up their supervillainy. And after what happened to your wife, no one would even question all protections on your house, or should I say your secret lair?”

Daphne picks up where Velma left off “And no one would ever suspect Hawkmoth was really a famous fashion designer, not with how horrible some of those Akumas look!” Gabriel actually complains here, saying “Hey, they weren’t that horrible!”

“What I don’t understand” said Fred “Is why you’d target your own son and his class, and if this connected to the mysterious disappearance of your wife.” Here Gabe finally spills the beans, explaining what happened to Emilie Agreste, going into detail on his plain to use the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous to gain the ultimate power and resurrect his wife, throwing in a “And I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren’t for you kids and your stupid dog!” for good measure.


End file.
